Pain
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Temari's stepfather gets his pleasure out abusing her. A different verision of A suicidal feeling. R&R!
1. Unwanted birthday gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hi! This is a different version of "A suicidal feeling". I you haven't read it its okay but I hope you do any way onto the story. (I'm not enthusiastic about this story because I never wanted to write it). Oh yeah, Gaara fans, thank me because my friend wanted me to make him in to a girl.

_**Chapter 1: Unwanted birthday gift**_

Temari ran home to see if her mother was home. It was Temari's 15th birthday and she knew that her mother and stepfather would have something special planned for her. She raced to the bus stop seeing people boarding it. She barely made it but luck was apparently on her side. She sat down in the nearest available and began remembering when her stepfather, Kyo, and her first met.

* * *

"_Temari, Kankuro I want you to met someone." Temari's mother walked into the room with a man behind her. "This is Kyo. He's going to be your knew father." _

* * *

She recalled at first that she had never liked him. She felt that he was going to try to take the place of her father but she learned to like him. She knew that she could trust him because he had basically raised Gaara and Kankuro. He had also showered her with gift and whatever she wanted. She had developed a liking for Kyo. She knew that her mother was happy with him and that he probably would be a better father than her runaway pops that walked out on her mom after Gaara was conceived. 

She watched as the bus pulled up at her stop and impatiently pushed pass the people in her way. She got off to find that Kyo had been waiting for her at the stop. She gave him a smile.

"What are you doing here Kyo?" She asked him.

"You have another mile to walk so I thought I'd pick you." He said leading her to his car. Then he opened the door letting her step in. Then he got in and started the car and drove off to their house.

* * *

**Kyo POV**

Look at Temari. She's so innocent. Every time I see her I have to wish to she was older. I mean she's cute but young and inexperienced but I must admit she will make someone a great husband some day.

**Normal POV**

Temari got out of the car and walked into the house hoping that her mother had gotten what she had wanted. She also hoped that her brothers would be there to celebrate with her. She opened the door to be greeted by her younger brothers hugging her legs and her Mother holding a cake in her hands. She turned to Kyo who had a jewelry box in his hand. She took it from him and opened it. She opened the present to find a beautiful gold necklace.

"Thank you Kyo!" she hugged him then let go to hug her brothers and mother. In that moment she didn't realize the smile creep up on his face.

* * *

The next day Temari put the necklace away knowing that she couldn't wear it to school. She glanced at her watch. She realized that she was going to miss her bus if she didn't hurry now. She ran out the door.

* * *

She walked home with a look of disappointment on her face. In the morning she had missed the bus which caused her to be late to school. Then her teachers kept giving pop quizzes all day. Then on the way home she again missed the bus. To make along story short she just was having a bad day. She just wanted to go home and relax.

* * *

When she got home she realized that Kyo was the only one home. She knew that her brothers were at their aunt's house and her Mom would be working late. She looked at Kyo who was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes but she thought nothing of it. She went into the Kitchen knowing that she would have to be the one to make dinner. She put on her apron. She began to make Dinner for three knowing that her mother would probably want something to eat when she got home. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to meet Kyo gaze.

"Hi Kyo, is something wrong?" She asked not receiving an answer. She turned around to be brought back to Kyo's gaze. He started to kiss her and not the way a father should. She pushed feeling uncomfortable.

"Kyo, What are you doing?" Temari couldn't bring herself to figure why he would kiss her.

"It's about time I get a little something for all the gifts I've given you." She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Let go of me!" She tried to push him off. Kyo again kissed her, this time invading her mouth with his tongue. She felt her heart sink as she thought of the fact of what her mother would do if she found out. She again tried to get away from him by biting his lip. He stopped kissing her and slapped her across her face. She fell to the ground she held her check in disbelief that he had just slapped her. She knew that he wanted her to "pleasure" him. She hoped it was a dream as he bent down and kiss her roughly but she could fell it wasn't. He wanted her body and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. She felt his body and top of her. She screamed for him to let go of her and tried fighting him only to fell the back of his hand. Soon her vision started going blank and she slowly started to loose consciousness.

* * *

She woke up to see that she was in her bed. She felt her body ache. she was scared to get up to see the state her body was in. She heard her mother and Kyo in the other room laughing and joking around. She gripped her blanket as her body felt pain. She knew that it probably wouldn't be the last time he was going to do it. She didn't want to face her mother. She knew that she wouldn't be able to face her after what Kyo had done to her. She cried silently hoping that no one would hear.

* * *

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R! 


	2. Why did this happen to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Yada yada Yada!

Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter! Any way on to the story!

_**Chapter 2: Why did this happen to me**_

Temari was worried to see her period hadn't shown up after its two day absence. She hadn't been alone with Kyo since the day that Kyo had raped her and she hadn't told anyone about it. Kyo acted as it had never happened which made at points think that it was a dream. It had only been 5 days. Maybe she was just dreaming. Then she remembered the bruises on her body. She heard a knock at the door.

"Temari, are you okay in there?" She heard Kyo's voice on the other side. She shock in fear but realized that he wouldn't do anything to her since someone was home she answered him in a somewhat whisper.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Can you please hurry up your brother has to go to he bathroom."

"Okay." She got dressed and walked out the bathroom. She walked past Kyo without looking him in the eye. She didn't know how she could face him. She walked into the living room where her mother sat.

"Temari, come here for a second." She heard her mother say as she was about to go to the kitchen. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mother.

"Yes mom, is there something you want to talk about?" Temari asked her mother, smiling to hide the way she was feeling.

"Is there something wrong with you? You haven't seemed yourself lately. Did something happen on your birthday that upset you?" Her mother asked wondering if her daughter was okay.

"No, nothing happened." She denied.

"Well, Kyo and I have been worried about you and were hoping that you were all right." Temari almost gagged at the mention of his name.

"Well there's nothing to worry about I'm just fine." She said still trying to maintain a smile.

"Okay, then I guess there is nothing to talk about her mother looked away from her as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Temari rushed to school as she glanced at her watch. At least she was at the gates. She rushed into class just making the bell. She sat in her seat as she waited for her teacher to enter the classroom. She felt a grab at her eyes. 

"Guess who." She heard someone say behind her.

"Haku, stop it. I can' see." She complained. Haku ceased his game.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Is it that time of the month?" She blushed as she heard him say it.

"None of your business." She said to him in a somewhat frustrated manner.

"I'll take that as a yes." They watched the teacher come in and calmed down.

* * *

At the lunch break Temari and Haku sat on the roof eating. Haku began swiping some of her lunch when he had finished his but unlike other days she wasn't fighting him about like she usually did and he couldn't help but notice. 

"Hey Tema," he called his best friend by her nick name. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." She said with a great big smile.

"You're lying, telling me what's wrong?" he demanded her to do.

"I'm telling you, nothing." She was persistent on that being her answer.

"Then why don't believe you?" he said just as persistent as she was about not telling him.

"Just leave it alone, Haku." She said picking at her lunch.

"No I won't leave it alone. You've been gloomy like this all week!" He said with a little frustration in his voice.

"It's nothing!" She snapped at him and then regretted doing it. "I'm sorry; I didn't go off like that. It's just…" she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"It's just what?" he asked since she had brought it up.

"Family issues." She lied. Haku seemed satisfied that she had given him an answer. The bell rang for them to go home and Temari ran down the steps know that she would be the only one at her house. No Kyo there to destroy her body.

* * *

Temari open the door to her house to find that it was unlocked. She walked in being cautious. She saw Kyo sitting on the couch. She almost cried but held back her tears. 

"Hi K…Kyo." She found herself stuttering.

"Hi Tema." He said seeming drunk. She was scared as he got up she found herself backing up as she saw him coming towards her. "There's no one here but you and me." He said somewhat slurring his words. She began to sprint for her room but her intension where blocked as Kyo grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her to the wall. He began kissing her. She knew what he wanted and she knew he was going to get as long as she couldn't fight back. She tried to push away from him but his hold was too tight. She wished someone would break this nightmare she was constantly having. She wished some one save her from this monster called Kyo.

* * *

Temari found herself in her room again. She felt the pain again. She got up from her bed crying. She walked out the door towards the living room where her mother was. 

"Mom," She in tears. "I don't feel so good." She said grasping her stomach. She dropped down and began crying in her mother's lap. Her mother not knowing what was wrong began stroking her head in comfort and then hugged her daughter close.

* * *

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! And when I say R&R if you read it please review it, even if you don't like it. 


	3. Mom!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto.

Hi people! Did you miss me? I got another knew computer and it rocks. Tears in eyes it's beautiful. Anyway onto the story.

_**Chapter 3: Mom?**_

Temari glanced down at her body which was ruined from the shoulders down. She cried every night in her sleep. She was pregnant with Kyo's child not even her mother had manages to get pregnant with his child. There had been a wall between Temari and her mother since Kyo's first assault. It got bigger each time. She felt that if she told her mother. Her mother would do something to get herself put in jail. She couldn't let her brother's get separated. So she remained silent and let Kyo do as he wished with her. She learned that if she was quiet he would finish with her quicker but it didn't change the fact that it was painful.

"Temari?" She heard her mother behind the door.

"Yes." Temari answered in pain.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Her mother opened the door. Then she sat at Temari's bedside. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately and I hear you crying at night. It scares me" Temari didn't look her mother in the eyes.

"Yes Mom, I'm alright. I didn't know that I cried in my sleep." She answered.

"Both Kyo and I are very worried about you. We want to know what's going on. You're such a good girl that all we do is worry that someone might take advantage of you or hurt you."

"Mom I'm alright I just want to go to sleep." She said hugging her stomach.

"Okay I'm taking the boys to their aunt's house tomorrow. I'm going to be late too. Is that okay?"She paused before answering.

"Yes it's alright." She lied. Her mother walked out of her room. Temari waited until she was sure her mother was gone before she started crying again. ---------

Tomorrow had come too soon. Temari found herself not being able to get out of bed.

"Sweetheart, are you going to be okay?" Her mom asked before walking from her room.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine." She answered in a dead voice.

"Okay, Kyo's going to stay with you." She almost cried. She hoped that Kyo would have some kind of sympathy for her since she couldn't move her legs. She watched her mother walk out the door. She almost screamed. She wanted to tell her mother but she didn't know how. She heard the door open. It was Kyo.

"If you need anything just call." She didn't say anything. ---------

It had been two hour since her mother and her brothers had left. She was somewhat asleep still afraid that Kyo would come into her room and have his why with her. She tried to get but it didn't work.

"Temari, are you okay?" Kyo walked with her breakfast. She didn't answer. She pretended to be asleep. Kyo put the tray on her dresser. She felt his lips on hers. Apparently he knew that she was awake because he held down her wrist down to her bed. Then he climbed on top of her. She hoped that was as far as he was going but she was wrong she felt his hand go up her shirt. His lips started on her neck. Then he went further down. She screamed. Slapped her across the face until she got quiet then continued his assault. She began to cry as she felt her pants go off.

"_Help me!" _she repeated in her head. She wanted out of this hell hole she couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to get away as soon as possible. ---------

She wanted her mother to be happy so she decided to run away when she was leaving school. She figured that her mother would look for her for a while then she would eventually give up. She wanted to guarantee that her and her baby would be safe from Kyo. She decided that she would start looking when she went back to school. Even if she had to stay in a hotel for awhile, Kyo was the last person she wanted to be near.

She heard her mother walk in. She figured she was drunk because she was tripping over things. She was going to talk to her mother until she heard her mother talking to Kyo. Out of fear she pretended to be asleep.

"_Mom, why did you have to fall in love with Kyo?" _She thought to herself._ "Mommy,"_ She started to cry. She covered herself with blankets. She cried herself to sleep. ---------

After school she went straight to the library. It was the only place for her to get access to a computer without being caught when she ran and also this way she would never be alone with Kyo. She had told her mother that she was going to be late studying at Haku's house and told Haku to cover for her just in her mother called. She surfed the internet looking for a job and apartment somewhere far from the suna. ---------

Temari walked into the house quietly hoping that everyone was asleep. She quickly slipped off her shoes. She had begged the owner of the library to let her stay after closing ended up taking more time than expected. It was really late and she knew that her mother would be furious if she saw Temari walking into the house at such a late hour. She hoped that Haku had covered enough for her to get into the house safely.

She walked to her room. Seeing no one and hoped to keep it that way. She walked into her room opening the door and shutting never once taking her eyes off of the hallway. She took a breath of relief as she turned around.

"So, sweetheart where were you." She looked up to see her mom sitting on her bed which Temari wasn't in.

"Mom, I thought you were asleep." She said still shocked that her mother was right there.

"I thought you were at Haku's studying." She didn't say anything. "So where were you? Temari and what were you doing. ---------

Hi! I'm still sorry it took so long but I updated any who, for those who read all of my stories I shall be updating all of them very soon. **To all readers: **Review! Review! Review! I get writers block if I don't know if you like it or not because I don't know what you want to read.


	4. I love you mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Hi! How are you? Any way I have nothing to say so here you go.

_**Chapter 4: I love you, mom**_

"I was…I was studying at the park and I lost track of time. I'm sorry mom. I should've called you." She lied.

"You weren't at the there either. I went everywhere looking for you and I also know that you weren't studying, you where at the library looking at apartments, schools and jobs. Tell Temari what are planning to do?" She didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't want her mother to know what she was doing.

"It was nothing." She was scared to answer.

"What were you doing Temari and this time don't you dare lie to me?" Her mother had that tone in which all she wanted was the truth.

"Mom…it's nothing, I swear." She said with a shaky voice. She knew her mother was going punish her but she didn't care all she wanted was her mother's happiness in the end.

"What the hell is wrong you? You have never lied to me ever so what's wrong with you now!"

"You wouldn't understand!" she found herself yelling at her mother. She quickly caught herself. Her mother surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Oh no, we have to go to the hospital." Her mother grabbed her wrist and walked toward the door.

"Why mom, I don't want to?" She started jerking away from her mother.

"When was the last time you saw your period?" her mother asked blankly. She didn't answer. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Again she didn't answer. "Temari you've been fooling around."

"No I haven't the only thing I'm I've been doing is trying not to become a plaything for your damn boyfriend." Her mother slapped her across the cheek.

"Don't you are talk about Kyo that way. He's done nothing to you." her mother was furious.

"Oh yeah, then why am I going to have his baby?" She asked making sure she kept he voice down."

"You're a liar."

"No I'm for once in the last three months I telling the truth. He does it every time you're not at around." She cried not believing that her mother thought she was making stuff.

"You keep lying to me. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your daughter. I was here way before Kyo." She cried harder. "Mom if you choose him over me I swear I won't be here in the morning." She figured her mother answer already by the look on her mother's face.

"Temari…I," her mother couldn't say anything.

"Fine, stay with him just remember that I hate you." she walked out her bedroom door and towards the outside door. She wiped her eyes. Choosing not to cry, she opened the door and walked out and walked away from the hell only she felt.

* * *

Haku heard a knock at the door. He stretched wondering who it could be at such a late hour. 

"Who is it?" He asked in a half awake voice.

"It's me, Temari." She said softly. He opened the door seeing her in tears.

"Temari, what's wrong?" She jumped into his arms crying harder.

"Please let me stay here for tonight. I can't go back home." He didn't want to ask what was going on and just let her in.

* * *

Temari woke up the next morning feeling crappy. She ran straight to the bathroom and vomited. She had notice that she had cried herself to sleep. She washed her mouth out. 

"Tema, are you okay?" Haku asked in concerned.

"Yes, I do this every morning." She said not remembering that she hadn't told Haku she was pregnant but he didn't say anything again.

"Are you going out today? It is Sunday."

"Do you mind if I stay here a little longer." She asked him.

"No problem, stay as long as you like." He walked out of the bathroom toward the kitchen.

* * *

Temari began think about what she was going to do about her life from now on. She couldn't live off of Haku for the rest of her life. She needed a job, an apartment and somewhere to finish school. She rubbed her stomach wondering what she should do. She had to go home to get some of her stuff but she wanted to make sure that Kyo wasn't there to torment her. She decided that she'd go get her stuff sometime later. Right now she was making breakfast for Haku. 

"You really don't have to do this Tema." He insisted looking over her shoulder.

"No it's the least I can do." Haku smiled at the fact he was finally getting a home cooked meal.

"Tema, why did you come last night crying, Is it because you're a pregnant?" She didn't know how she was going answer his question.

* * *

Hi! I've ended up putting this chapter on faster than I expected. So I Hope you enjoy. R&R! 


	5. LoveMe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hi! I'm really pissed right now because the person who check my work quit on me! If you want to the job and the ability to read my chapter's before they come out. Write it in the review. First person to asks gets the job. Anyway I'm not checking this chapter so if there are spelling and grammar errors then oh well. Another thing my friends wants me to put a lemon between TemaHaku and SasuTema but it's up to you.

**_Chapter 5: Love...Me?_**

Temari held her stomach as she heard the question leave his lips. She couldn't believe that he said it.

"Temari are you going to answer me?" he asked. she shivered in fear having the memories of what had gone on the night before and she her face turned to an angry one as she felt hatred for her mother.

"My mother choose her rapist husband over me." She cried. "Even after her got me pregnant." Haku seemed furious at the fact of what she had just said.

"Wait, wait, wait; did you say your stepfather got you pregnant?" Haku came closer to her.

"I knew you would over react so I didn't tell you." Temari said backing up from him.

"Over react! There's no such thing as over react in this case! I haven't begun to over react!" He yelled watching her hit a wall. "Your stepfather should be in jail!" He finally got close enough to touch her but she shivered because she could see he was furious.

"Haku! You're scaring me!" She yelled.

"Scaring you?!" He calmed down alittle. "I'm going to call the police."

"No! Please don't or my mom will..."

"You told your mom and she choose her husband over you! Yeah some mom." He walked over to the phone.

"Haku please don't do it." She began to cry. He turned to look at her.

"Fine, I won't call but you can't go back to that house. You're Definitely staying here." He said walked over to her and picked her up. "You shouldn't be walking much or standing so close to a stove." He got calm to calm her down.

* * *

Haku sat in his living room seeing that Temari was having mixed feeling about her mother. She diffinately hated Kyo but she didn't want her mother to be lonely. So she was giving up the rest of her life to a baby that belongs to her mother's husband and to make things worst her mother didn't care that she had been raped. Haku seemed very pissed off. he went in the room to check on Temari. 

"Temari, are you okay?" Haku walked in the room seeing that she was asleep. He sat next to the futon. She rubbed her head not knowing why he was. She started to shiver. He pulled the futon cover over her. He couldn't help but stare at her. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping." He walked back out knowing that she would freak if she woke up and he was sitting there next to her.

* * *

"Temari where are you going?" Temari found herself running from someone. "Come on beautiful, stay still." 

"No! Don't come near me!" She screamed. She tripped over something. She felt a grab at her clothes and kiss at her lips. She tried to fight the person off only to be slapped and pinned to the ground.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you...much." She screamed seeing that it was Kyo. feeling his body to close to hers.

"No!" She woke up from a nightmare. She held her knees to her chest in fear.

"Temari! what's wrong?" Kyo walked into the room wearring nothing but a towel around his waist. she hid her face so she couldn't see him.

"Nothing just had a bad dream." She didn't look at him.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." He said coming close to her bending down and feeling her fore head to see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine I swear." She found herself staring into his eyes. She began to blush. He blush as well but found himself getting closer to her lips. "Haku are you okay you're the one who doesn't look well." She feeling sort of uncomfortable. She felt like she was trying to push him away.

"You know you're really pretty when you blush." He said getting close enough to kiss her. She felt his arms around her making sure that she wouldn't move.

"Haku what are you doing?" She felt his lips to hers she began to freak out. He kissed her passionately. She began to cry. He realized what he was doing and then let go.

"I'm sorry Temari I'm going to my room." He walked out not looking back at her.

* * *

He laid in bed not thinking of what he did. He had never met to make Temari cry. He hadn't met to kiss her either it was a something that happen unexpectedly. He only wanted to take care take care of her that had been something he didn't want anything like that to happen. He didn't want her to be afraid of him that was the last thing he wanted to happen. The last thing that he wanted was for her to leave. He was scared that she was going to hate him and leave and that he might never see her again. He wished he knew what she felt about what had just happened. He heard a knock at his door. 

"Come in." He said nerously knowing it was Temari. She walked in not saying anything. She stood at the door for awhile. There was somewhat of an akward silence. "So are...you...okay?" He said trying to break the silence. He couldn't help but blush.

"Why...did you kiss me...Haku?" She asked somewhat knowing his answer.

"I kissed you because...I...I love...you." He said His face flush red. "Temari, I thought I could take care of you without letting my feeling get in the way but when I found out that you stepfather got you pregnant that whole plan ceased to exist. I just wanted to make you forget about what happened between you and that man. I Love you ,Temari! I really love you!" He wanted to get off his bed and embrace her but he was afraid that she would let him. He didn't want her to reject his embrace and worst. His feelings for her.

* * *

Hi! Personally I don't like this chapter! I had a case of random case of writer block anyway hope you like it! anyway R&R! 


	6. Day Dream

Hi long time no update. any way her's my attempt in making this chapter good. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter(tear) but I will be working on other story's so bye! thanks for reading!

**_Chapter 6: Day Dream_**

Haku and Temari look at each other both alittle uneasy. Temari knew what to say but it wouldn't come out. She had to protect her child and that 's all she could think about all she wanted to think about. Haku saying this now of all time's was really inconvenient. If he had said some thing before Kyo raped her maybe she could honestly say that she felt the same why. but it was to late she had already been hurt once by a man that she thought was supposed to be her father. she just didn't want it happening again.

"Haku...You can't be in love with me?" She said softly trying not to be to demanding. "You have a lot of things you can do in you future. If you and I were to be together then I would end up living here and when the baby is born you may not be able to go to school sometimes you might have to get a job basically you might have to help me raise my child. Do you want that?"

"Yes I want that I want to be able to wake up and see you lying right next to me. I want to be able to take care of you always. I want you to be able to rely on me to do anything even if is just helping you raise a child that isn't mine. I just want to love you." (A/N: To all my friends if you have read this then don't hold this against me for black mail because you will suffer under my wrath). Temari couldn't do anything but look away from him. after a seeing her somewhat afraid of him he went to her and grabbed her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "Listen Haku I love you too. but only as a friend and as a friend I can't let you be subjected to the hell that I have to go through. Your a really nice guy and if this hadn't happened maybe I would've easily fell in love with you. I'm sorry that I can't return your feeling but I have to live my life on my own." Haku began to get angry and feed up with her talking he wanted to take care of her And he didn't care how.

"Temari you don't know how much I love you. I won't let you go through this alone. Your not by yourself you have me. I don't care about what I have to do to be with you. I would die for you if asked me to. That's how much I love you." Haku kissed forcing her onto the bed. She began to panic thinking that he was getting to rough with her. He let go. "You deserve to be with a man who's going to love you, take care of you, and protect you no matter what the cause."

"Haku stop i..." He cut her off with a kiss. he was serious about her and he wanted her to know it. He began to lifted up her shirt but she stopped him before he could take it all the way off. he took her hands with one his and restraint them to the bed. then he kissed her lips again. He used his free hand to unbutton her shirt. he started kissing her neck. She lost it. "Haku your Acting just like kyo! She yelled. he stopped realizing what he was doing. He let her go watching her run out of the room and in to the guest sat on his bed realizing that he had almost raped the woman he claimed to be so in love with. He wanted to die.

* * *

Haku finally got the guts to go to the room and try to apologize to her. he knocked on the closed job.

"Temari may I come in?" he waited for an answer.

"Come in." He heard the voice in tears on the other side of the door. he walked in still hesitant about what he was going to say to her. she was sitting on the bed looking at a photo. He couldn't make it out but he didn't want to get any closer to her to make her uncomfortable. She looked up at him trying to find the courage to smile but only tears flew from her face.

"Temari I'm sorry. I acted on my own desires on forced them on you knowing that you were going through something as terrible as you are." Temari didn't know what to say to him about what had happen she was still thinking about it herself. she didn't want to think that he just was one of the other perverted guys but she just didn't want to think of him as any more than a big brother like figure. She loved him like that and not in any other way.

"its okay. I just got a little scared that's all."

"No, thats not all. I tried to force my feelings on you when you've been through something as traumatizing as you have. You probably hate me."

"I don't hate you!" she had gotten up to hug him. "I don't hate you! It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so fooled by his kindness then I wouldn't have been pregnant now and maybe I would have..." She was cut off by his lips. He let her lips go.

"It's no your fault. you had no idea that he was going to be that way. don't blame this on youself. none of this is your fault." he hugged her tighter. she felt herself about to cry. For once in a long time she felt safe. She knew she could stay with him forever.  


* * *

Okay this story is done. I hope you enjoyed. sorry it took so long. please review. bye


End file.
